The Final War of Humanity
by battlefield4us
Summary: Warning: Contains major spoilers from both series. Two months after the destruction of earth, the continuing war of the Ghosts and the Federation on planet syndicate is halted by the aliens that've destroyed earth, and now Ruby and Weiss (who mysteriously lost her memories) must stop this before the human race is extinct. this war will be their last. Now finished:)
1. Chapter 1

EXTINCTION

A/N: Welcome to the first fanfiction story i've ever made, sorry if i don't play much COD, i just wanted to do this story because RWBY volume I is over, hope you enjoy this fanfic crossover story.

Chapter 1: Ruby's confusion. (R)

I felt flowers and petals falling down all over me. The scent of roses smelled so beautiful, enough to cozy a girl in her sleep, it would seem like a dream, but it feels so real. I slowly opened my eyes, and the ground greeted me with flowers, but with the scent of roses, it looked very different than i thought it would. The petals were pink and the core was black, like a sunflower if i ever saw one. as i got up, there was a problem, this place wasn't Beacon.

"Weiss!" I shouted, no one respond. I tried again, calling other names, "Yang, Blake!, are you there?" silence.

That wasn't a good sign, I'm in an unknown field, where flowers blow everywhere, and i did not know where this is. I stood around, thinking for the next minute, but after a while, it wasn't going to help things, so i took a few steps before walking in the row of flowers.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Ruby Rose, I'm a student at Beacon Academy. a combat school where we learn to fight monsters of grimn. Although i should say that i accepted a special offer from professor ozpin to go there two years early. My weapon is Crescent Rose, a High Caliber Sniper-Scythe. the next day since we enrolled, we had to begin assigning teammates, in the emerald forest located in front of us, The first person we make contact will be our partner for the next four years (shocking).

Out of the four people i know so far ( Yang, Blake, and Jaune Arc), i got picked with my rival Weiss Schnee. She left me the first time we set our eyes on each other, but in twenty seconds, she came back.

Another thing we need to do is go to the Abandoned forest temple to take one of the few relics. The relics we needed were chess pieces.

I Thought of a plan right then, We hitched a ride from The Nevermore, Although Weiss didn't like this one at all, I suggested we jump off. unfortuately, she stayed on there while i jump off. She eventualy lost her grip on the claw and fell down, when Juane "Saved " her, but they both fell to the ground and luckily Weiss landed safely, but she landed on Jaune's back.

Anyway we all students survived and had to get out of there, with the Nevermore and a Death Stalker gaining on our tails, but most of us took both of them down. we were returned back to Beacon for Professor Ozpin to assign teams. Cardin Winchester and his three friends became Team CRDL and he's their leader, but they're bullies. Jaune became leader of Team JNPR alongside, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. And I became Leader of Team RWBY (Cool, they named the team after me), with Weiss, Blake Belladonna, and My older sister Yang Xaio Long.

This couldn't be happening though, I felt like i was transported here for no reason. I didn't know this place exactly and another thing, it wasn't a dream, so i settled on two possibilities. 1). it was a project from one of our professors, but we were never informed about that, then again they could explain to us later, 2). i was kidnapped by that Torchwick guy, a robber stealing dust, but it's been two days since i last saw him, so he wouldn't come back just yet. Those theories weren't very good answers. i kept my thoughts in curiosity, as i approached a pink leaf tree. i put my hand on it's stem.

When I looked around there was nothing but pink flowers all over, and then i saw a weird shape flying upwards.

It seemed to be an airship, but unrecognizable. the two rounds of rockets were on the sides, with a cone on the nose of the ship, and an acute angle shaped the cockpit. It was only hovering from the ground, I took a few steps to get a closer look.

"Over here!" I shouted, waving my arms around in case they would hear, or see me, but it paid no attention. I shout again, "Hello, I'm right here!" but either if it was the sound of the engine or they weren't noticing me, they didn't stop. It moved a bit far past me, so i came running to it, but it was fast, very fast. Then i heard a boom sound in the clouds, a large circle was heading downwards, it was close to falling between me and the ship.

I could see the rest of the unknown object, including it's design. the large pointer was in the top and bottom of the rock, it had a rectangular shape, and it's black. The ship didn't see it coming, because the next second,it got hit with the rock, clean off the middle. it just stuck on the ground.

I came to it, the black asteroid had scales all over. it's impact must've made a crack on the ground, and it was growing red, no , orange. lots of hard rock was covering it's core. I looked at the asteroid, and notice only a crack, it seemed to break open a bit, and a hand came out.

It had three long fingers and dark red flesh on it's entire skin. it got it's whole body out and came out of it's shell. I took out Crescent Rose in case it was dangerous enough to be claimed an enemy. The creature had about five circle eyes, two on each sides, and one on the top, it's face was covered in gray pellet armor, it's limbed body was all dark gray, with bits of orange on its ends. There was spikes on it's knees, and the tail, and it's jaw seemed very hard enough to break something.

It looked straight at me, and roared. it started to charge at me, I aimed my rifle and fired, but it must've dented the armor, so it rammed me. i fell two feet away from it and dropped my scythe. I got back up on my feet, to see the weird thing charge at me again, but i rolled out of the way, and ran back to the scythe. then as igrapped it, i fired at the gun, and flew to the air. with my scythe in hand, I land on the creature's head, and stabbed his glowing neck.

I looked behind me, another asteroid has landed, and instantly another creature appeared out of it's core. It was looking for a fight and i'm the one to give it to him. Then a fast blur came out of nowhere, and then toppled the creature upside down, and then it stuck on it's lower jaw. she stopped and looked at me, then there was no mistakening her,

Weiss Schnee.

A/N: thanks for checking out the first chapter, continue reading the rest now, i'll be back soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Weiss' Explanation? (W)

My name is Carol Blunsfield, and i'm a Scout searching for Reconscience.

I'm part of a large military organization called Ghosts, they wanted to stop this war that's going on for a long while. I was busy looking out for any federation soldiers, but I noticed the asteroid rock appear somewhere not far from here. my weapon is Myrtenaster, a multi action Rapier and my power is Glyphs.

I ran over to it and saw a creature attacking a girl with a scythe, and killed the thing and was now looking at the girl. While i hopped off she ran over to me and hugged me. My first thought on what she would say was 'Thank you' but it came out like this, "Weiss you're here." she said. "I'm so glad you're here."

'Weiss!?' I had no idea who she was talking about, my question evolved around her.

"Who, exactly?" i asked the girl.

She seemed shocked a bit, "W-Weiss, it's me Ruby, you're teammate and you're friend." It didn't satisfy me "uh, i don't know that person."

"That's you Weiss," Ruby as i figured that was her name, said. "This isn't some kind of joke, do you remember when we first met?" She was a bit worried now.

I answered to her "We just met here, is that a good answer?"

Ruby shook her head, "no, no, no, no, no, no, no".

"By the way, it's Carol." I put my hand for her to shake, but she refused, because she was still shaking her head.

"Weiss, that's not you're name, and i'm you're teammate". she breathed heavily. I didn't understand. She then put her head down in disappointment.

"i'm sure you're thinking I'm Weiss (whoever that is), but that's not who I am."

Ruby nodded. "Okay, 'Carol.'" i could tell that she was uncomfortable with the name. She walked to the asteroid, and examined it, I tagged along.

Ruby started to take it easy on herself. "what do you think this creature and the asteroid is?" she asked.

"it must've been alien structure, but it's easy to tell, they don't just appear on the surface daily."

"do you know this place?" that was the second question she asked.

To which i replied. " Your in Harina, the most peaceful place in planet Syndicate, or it was."

I looked at the asteroids. "we should go, there's no point in staying here."

Ruby followed me as we went through the flower fields, I start to explain about this catastrophe.

"Here's an important note, we're at war against the Federation, an army that wants to enslave us all, we are Ghosts, heroes meant for peace and for freedom, this is our tenth year of the War, and so far they're not making it easy for us to win. My role is a scout, a kind of person who goes alone on missions sometimes, you're just like me, and whether you qualify of not, you can still help us with this war, our lives depend on it."

Got it?" I turned to Ruby, but instead found her about to lie on the ground.

"Ruby!" I shouted.

She started to get back up, as if she didn't doze off. "Sorry Weiss, I was listening."

"Then what did I say?"

"Uh, there's a war going on, and you're part of a girls scouts team."

I put my arms around and rolled my eyes saying, "Close enough." I couldn't believe this girl, either she fell out of the sky or something, she must be a nuiscence, "any questions?"

Ruby started them up. "Did you ever made contact with those alien things?"

That seemed to be a hard question. I respond "I don't think so, so it may be our first time, you're lucky I saved your butt out there, or else you'd be dead."

"i can handle those things by myself, if you weren't there." She said back, i wasn't sure a kid two years younger than me would be able to do so, but I wouldn't complain.

"Who started this war?" that was the second question she asked me.

i said " good question, it was General Shepard, the Warlord of the Federation, and he wants to rid the world to a darker side."

"that is…?"

"The world where the Federation rules all, what else would it be?" I hated Shepard so much i would want to stab his eye out of his skull.

A boom sound came from the clouds, three more asteroids were falling down to the mountains that laid in the distance. we just kept moving, luckily those aliens wouldn't pick up our scent and follow us, I don't even think they have a nose. Ruby didn't ask a question, but she might want to ask about where we're going.

i answered for her "we're heading for a safe place for the night, so i can contact the team."

"How long will that take?" she asked.

"How should i know?" i said back.

That girl, Ruby can be irritating sometimes, she's the last girl i ever want to be paired up with. The flowers that we were seeing started to change color all of a sudden.

"Is that normal Weiss?" Ruby said, She didn't know about those flowers, as i guessed.

"It's Carol and yes it is normal."

The new color was gray, and the petals were flying off, until the stem was left there.

"Look up there." ruby said. i did so and saw a hellicarrier. it was either a friendly or a enemy ship, but we couldn't see the flag from down here.

"Just keep walking." i said, hoping she wouldn't ask another question, but she did anyways.

"What about the ship?"

So i said" it won't hurt us if they can't see us, and stop asking me questions so much ruby, It's weighing me down."

"okay Weiss bu-"

" It's Carol."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Syndicate at it's Darkest (R)

I don't understand it, how could Weiss (or Carol as she refered to call herself) forget about me, Beacon Academy, or even Team RWBY? She's supposed to know about it all. and she once called me a dunce, that couldn't be hard to forget. It could be that she had amnesia, but she denies that over and over as we kept walking until we came to the distant broken mountain side. that seemed to be a good place for shelter.

We had apples from Weiss' bag. those weren't so good, But I just keep bitting on mine. Then it started to get dark. The questions kept bothering me like a fly on it's human victim. 'Where's Yang, and Blake', 'Why am i here.' and 'how come Weiss doesn't remember me?'

I kept tapping the piece of wood on the ground, just to drive my mood. i looked out at the landscape, there was four asteroids out there, each in a square formation. For whatever reason, If this was a test simulation (not that we have any classes like that in Beacon Academy ), Then I wasn't expecting for it to be a war, I could only image what it felt like in one of them. People would be using any possible weapon in their arsenal, battles would break out without warning, cities would be attacked, and they won't stop until the Victor leaves the battlefield alive.

I threw the wood behind my back, and heard a slight "ow!" from Weiss. I turned around.

she was rubbing the spot where the wood hit her on the forehead.

"Sorry." Was what I said.

She said "You better be, why aren't you sleeping?"

"I just wanted to see the what this place looks like." That was a lie. but she didn't know that.

"you could've done that earlier today."

"I didn't feel like it." I seem to be in a despered time right now, and she noticed.

"is it because you don't like it here?" she asked.

I nodded.

She asked again "so where are you from then?"

"Beacon Academy." said I. maybe she'll remember about it.

So i told her all about it, leaving the part about Torchwick, and the fact that I came in two years early. I told her about, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CRDL, and the every classes I know, well some of them, I even had to include the monsters of Grimm, and Penny. When I finished, she started to ask one question "what's with the animal people,"

"they're called Faunus." i said.

I think Weiss won't remember that she hated the White Fang, a group of Faunus that've targeted The Schnee Dust company, and she's the heir to that company. The faunases look human but they have animal traits. such as a tail, or ears. That was the only question she asked, except the one where it was in a world of Remnant. Then a beeping sound came on. it was Weiss's comlink, she picked up the caller.

"yes."

A male voice came on. "Carol, thank the lord, i thought those aliens got to you first."

"You always worry about me, don't you Hesh?" said Weiss, smiling a bit. Hesh..? this guy may seem interesting. I walk over to Weiss.

She said "by the way, i have my hands full with someone." She was referring to me.

"Hi, Hesh." I said.

He respond back to Weiss. "Carol, who's you're friend?"

Weiss said "That's not my friend, and her name is Ruby Rose, she attacked the alien, before i came in."

Hesh said to me, "Well Rose, it seems like you got a lot of nerves trying to be the hero today."

I said "oh, yeah i do that sometimes."

uh oh… i'm blushing right now, usually, i love weapons, cause it's a part of us, and i never expected a guy making me blush before. I snapped out of that phase, and let Hesh continued.

"Anyways, we have a problem now, just this afternoon us, ghosts, and the Federation were busy attacking each other in Pheonix city, but those Aliens came right out at everyone. The commander says that the aliens also hit Omnicorp town, and that we require assistants, Carol, are you and Rose close to the town?"

"Yeah, just very close." answered Weiss. "We're heading there now."

She got the comlink off, and start to run, "Ruby, come on."

I followed her. There goes our nap for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Omnicorp gets seiged (W)

I'm not sure what's with Ruby, she talks about this world she's in, and i don't know if she's making it up. But i didn't have time to ask, because we were heading to the town.

Omnicorp town was established in 2014 A.O. (it stands for After Oblivion, an event that destroyed everything, and killed millions, but that's a long story), it was named after the corporation itself, their purpose was to protect the people from criminals, using robots as cops. One of their latest product was Robocop, a man who was injured and then became half robot. But in 2025 (last year) a crime organization invaded that place and now Omnicorp was history…again.

We arrived at a far side, where we could see the town, and the large smoke cloud, that seemed to come from a volcano.

"Hey Carol, you're just in time." there was David Walker, also known as Hesh. he had his face painted black with a shape of a white skull. He was wearing a vested uniform, with several magnum loads for a shotgun and assault rifle.

"We already set up your place, follow me." he said, I did notice before that Ruby blushed when he talked earlier, but that's what he did to almost every new girl, including me. We walked down the street past the motel, and saw the small town itself, of course they did have a tower but that one was completely wrecked. There wasn't much to look around, lots of buildings still stand, but they have broken down roofs or doors. and several ruined cars were around. Down the first street, we saw an alien hive.

"Right here, she's all yours." hesh said, and he gave us a mechanical device, "you got to let the drill do it's work, and make sure to protect it, in the meantime, i'll be in the chopper, giving you girls support." he left using the way we came from.

I start to prepare the drill, it strap itself on, and planted itself on the hive. The drill was smoking right now, then a screeching sound came up, the aliens were coming here.

"This can't be good." Ruby said.

I said "you got that right, get ready."

The thunder roared, as they appeared one by one. They were the same ones from earlier, i came to the one from the building and slashed the neck. Another came in by surprise, but I slash him down. More came from the rooftop, and another from the balcony of the small building. There was a turrent nearby, which was lucky, i activated it and it started firing, while i start to handle the one from behind. He was a piece of work, good for me.

The turrent was aiming at almost anything, but it finally saw the alien on the rooftop. it fired twice on it, killing it instantly. The turrent fired at a distance. Another one came from the stairwell, but Ruby took out her scythe/sniper rifle (or Crescent rose, as she preferred to call it), and slashed on the back of the alien. more appered, before the turrent can fire, Ruby shot both of them down to the ground.

One of them hopped here, and the turrent went crazy trying to shoot it. Ruby turned her scythe into a gun, and fired on the aliens. I kept slashing them apart, to buy us some time. But somehow, the alien got itself on the drill, and start to bite it open. Ruby fired repeatedly on it, before killing it with her scythe intact. I didn't know how long we can keep this up, my rapier turn it's wheel on to the light blue side, and fired five ice arrows at the alien jumping from the roof. I used my glyphs and stuck the alien on it's back.

At that moment, the hive exploded and splattered orange blood all over us.

"Ew, what's with this stuff." Ruby said, flubbing her arms all over, trying to get it off.

I replied "i don't know or care." i grabbed the drill, which was now disassembled, "come on, Ruby." i start to run, bringing the drill along. Ruby was unexpectedly good with this sort of thing, i gotta admit. We were at the other street, where a barrier hive was blocking the alleyway entrance.

"Are we supposed to drill this thing?" Ruby asked.

"No, it's too large enough for it to make any progress." i said.

Then hesh's voice came on my comn, "You guys have to cover me, causes there's scorpions all over the place."

"We're on it." i turned to Ruby, "Get to the rooftops and take down those aliens."

"On it!" she fired her rifle at the ground and landed at the desolated point. So it was just me with the hive, and the other aliens that are soon approaching. Two came at me, but I dodge the first one's pounce attack and slashed on the second one's back, then headed to the first one. Once i made short work of it, i saw ruby attacking the large alien tailed creature, it had a large jaw, and had yellowish veins. Ruby stabbed the thing down, then proceeded to the next roof.

I looked at the next roof, where a scorpion was flinging it's tail, and releasing a gas cloud at the helicopter, it swayed to the side. The scorpion suddenly flipped on it's front, and fell to the ground, dead. I heard Ruby on my common, "Weiss, are those things supposed to do that?"

"It's Carol, and no they can't do that." I said, kinda surprised and a bit speculated.

Hesh said "Girls, what the _Hot Fuzz_ just happened?" he shouted.

"I don't know.."

Then ruby flew past me and landed on her back, very hard. As she strugged to get up, she turned to my six, and i saw them, the Federation's best scouts.

Lucy Swan and Christina Sandler.

Lucy was a blonde, with two bracelet looking shotguns, and Christina had black hair and a katana/sheath/pistol weapon.

"Did you miss us?" christina said.

I respond to her "yeah, a lot!" i armed my rapier and prepared myself.

Ruby looked a bit surprised, then she said something a bit unexpected. "Blake, Yang, what are you doing!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Reunion (R)

Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long.

I'm sure Weiss knows them, but that's only on syndicate.

Let's begin with my older sister Yang: She's starting Beacon just like I am (but you know why). She met up with Blake in the emerald forest. Her weapon is twin shotgun bracelets that are called Ember Celica, and another fact she gets mad when a piece of her hair is torn, by some creep.

Blake, however, is another story, She seems to be a mysterious girl if you think about it, her weapon is called the Gambol Shroud, a katana, with a sheath and a pistol on it. Also to note, she's a Faunus, and her cute cat ears are covered with a bow she wears. She used to be a member of the White Fang, but hid away from it and became a huntress. Both of them were here at syndicate, with their weapons against us, I couldn't believe it, Why are they Enemies?

"Wait, they're you're friends?" Weiss said, now looking confused and surprised.

"Ah, i see you got a new friend, carol." Yang Replied.

"she's not my friend, she's my partner." said the now irritated Weiss. I just stood there, gripping Crescent Rose very tightly, This looks very bad.

"Guys, don't you remember me?" i shout to them, hoping they can remember, "Ruby Rose, your Leader of Team-"

Blake cut me off short, "You're not our leader" she said, pointing a finger at me, "And even if you were, we wouldn't trust you child!" Weiss moved first, she swung the Myrternaster at Blake, who defended herself with the katana.

"Shut up already, and fight!" Their blades grow apart, and start to cross ways again, they were missing each other, blake dodge one swipe, Blake's weapon was very close to her shoulder, then it hit Weiss' Rapier.

I heard yang chuckle a hideous laugh, "looks like it's just you and me kid." she was ready to face me, but the only thing I want to do is run.

She moved and moved her left fist to punch, when i blocked it with my scythe blade. That pushed me back a bit. She moved at full speed, i stepsided her fist, and she grabbed my scythe's end. I turn it all over, and fired, It hit the wall, next to Weiss, and Blake.

"Watch it!" i heard her say.

Yang let go of my scythe, I had no chance of attacking her, because enemy or not, She's still my sister.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Hesh said on the Comnlink. "I barely got shot again!"

"Sorry, Hesh," i said, "There was a slight delay."

I pushed the scythe and hit Yang a bit, and i start to dash my way out , using my speed. Running was my ticket to escape. I took a right, but right then, another form of the Aliens came, (this one looked way awesome then the standard ones). It was completely covered in grayish armor, the creature moved on it's hind legs, while I had to dodge it's punch attack. I wouldn't stick around with him, I keep running towards my right, scurrying from a second armored alien, and hoping that Yang wouldn't catch up. but she did, and she stood in front of me.

"You're not going anywhere, Red Princess." she said. Just to note, this is a combat skirt, not a dress. I ran to the house next to me, i fired the rifle on the ground, and left the ground and onto the roof. This wouldn't last me long, yang would be coming right now. but two of the standard aliens were already up here. With Crescent Rose up, i backed away, armed. but i guess i should've done that, when i fell from the roof, to the ground. That hurt, i got back up, when Yang caught up with me.

"Quit running like a turkey!" she said. This time I tried to reason with her. "Yang, please stop this, it's you're baby sister, Ruby!"

"Shut it, Rose, you wouldn't be the sister i want." she yelled, that can't be good. "and by the way, It's Lucy!" She ran, with her Bractlets fired up, i fired my rifle on the ground, and got lifted up in the air. When I land, Yang turned to me.

"You can't keep this thing up, dimwit." she taunted me, that was fine with me, okay it isn't fine, this isn't the Yang i know, Why did this happen?

Then Blake, and Weiss fell in front of us. I came to her assist, wile Yang did the same.

"we can't take them on." I said,

"Of course we can't, this isn't my first time fightning those two!" Weiss replied to me.

Then the helicopter came around.

"You got to be kidding me."Blake said to herself.

"Get in!" Hesh shouted. My rifle fired the ground and onto the air, while Weiss used her glyphs to get on there.

The evil versions of Yang, and Blake just watched us leave, that was a big surprise. we seated ourselves, Hesh looked, a bit mad.

Once he closed the shaft, he said, "Thanks for making me wait a long while."

" uh, you're welcome?" I said, okay that was the worst response i've ever made. He seemed to make me more dissapointed in him, but maybe that's one of his charm.

I turned to Weiss, "Where are we going?" I asked her.

She replied to me "Back to base, to discuss matters, and don't even think about asking." She's angry at me , But the real Weiss is angry at me sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: War always changes (W)

'How will this war end.' I thought to myself as the helicopter went through the clouds like it was nothing, that battle with Christina, and Lucy was tiring, we didn't expect an ambush. The mission turned out to be a failure, due to the increasing of the alien threat, so i'd expect a nuclear missile strike. The whole time Ruby was silent, no surprise there. She was probably thinking about the nefarious duo, in her world she knew them as her friends, not what i expected.

It wasn't long before we could see the helicarrier from the distance. The helicarrier looked exactly like the one in the movies (actually it was the same thing, because we stole it). The copter landed on the pad, with one of the soldiers coming to us.

"Tango team, you're needed at the command center." he said.

Great, the commander is probably there, not who i wanted to see. The rest of us followed the soldier, he looked like he didn't want to see the commander either. Once we got to there, he was in one of the most ridiculous costumes ever. A lady costume.

"Hello boys, you are so in trouble right now." he said in a fake lady voice.

Yep, and I thought Ruby was crazy.

"Evening commander." Hesh said, trying to be all calm with this. "sorry about the mission in omnicor-"

"quit dude, i know what you did back there." he said. the commander Nikolai is a complete idiot, sometimes. "and for that, you're grounded."

I slapped him on the cheek.

"Focus man!" i shouted. that should do the trick. he rubbed his cheek.

"Sorry about that". he said, "Welcome to Ghost H.Q. , miss Ruby."

he held out his hand to shake, ruby did so.

"Glad to be here sir." she said to him. if he askes about where she came from, i'll answer for him, but he said "Hesh, give Ruby a tour around the place, and show her the new quarters".

Hesh unwittingly said "yes sir." And he led Ruby out of the room.

Which left me with the commander, "come on." we walked out of here, and in the hallway.

"Sir, if it's about Ruby." i said to him, "then i have no idea what she-"

"it's not about Ruby, it's about the war." he said. not again…

"but we had this discussion before."

"and now we have a new problem, The Alien threat has emerged from the sky, and they are hitting us down, with only one thing on it's mind, and that's Extinction."

"But isn't that what all aliens want?" i asked.

The commander said "of course, and this one is really mad for it." We heard rumors about an alien strike coming to end the world, except that we were in a war, and were to busy to listen to such nonsense. I never thought that it was true, i guess we should've listen to the news station.

"if we don't do anything, they'll kill us all." The commander said.

"but what of the Federation?"

"They wouldn't last long either, not with all the hardware they have." the commander was usually this focused, but sometimes he acts like a child. he said "and the big problem is that they could figure out our weaknesses." That part was a bit predictable, i said, "but we don't have any weakne-"

He put up his hand, he always interrupts me these days. "the best thing to do is to launch a nuclear missle at their base."

"But that could kill many civilians."

"That's what i thought you say, so we're looking for an alternative, that is if we had an alternative."

That is hard for us, because everytime we have one, it usually backfires, and causes severe injuries.

"But of course, we need information on these alien creatures right now." he said, putting his hands into the pockets of his lady overcoat, and sighed. We had to take action somehow, and now's not the time. If Ruby's talking to Hesh about this problem, then she'll know what could happen. "we'll sceduele a meeting tomorrow, be prepared."

I was in the classified military room several mintues later, looking for files on any alien sightings for the past millennia, So far, a few of them only showed sightings of an UFO, The bombing of and for no reason, a group of the notorious hackers dead in the town square.

after a while of searching, i founded my prize, located in the top cabinet. I took a very close look at it, all it showed was very great things here, And a new question came up. 'Why did the aliens come back after the invasion on earth.'

" Hey Carol, what are you looking there for, get out here." one of the soldiers said.

"Sorry, be right there."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The plan for the ExoSkeletons (R)

Walking sure does stretch out the old legs, except i don't have any old legs. anyways, Hesh showed me the Helicarrier, but he doesn't like doing that. Finally he showed me to my quarters.

"Ruby, welcome to your home away from wherever you live." he said, in the nicest announcer voice.

The room only had one door next to the bedroom/living room.

"the bedroom/living room is the first thing you'll see here." Hesh said, "and that door leads to the bathroom, as always." I can clearly tell that he hates being the tour guide. The bed was queen size, and two stools were on each side of the bed, right in front is the Television set, but it was cracked open

"Oh, sorry about that, i broke it because it was showing the same program." he said. I thought that was added in the room for decorations.

He said, "And that concludes the tour, finally." he looked at me in the eye. "is there anything you need rose?" He seemed anxious to leave, and i can accept that.

"No, it's all good." i said to him.

He smiled, and he left me in my new room, i figured i'll like it. I wonder how Weiss is doing. 

How much time has passed? since i got into my room, i freshened myself up, read a very interesting book, and i slept in here, for quite sometime.

when i woke up, my alarm clock was sent to radio mode, showing classic music. the time was 6:00 in the morning, and i heard a guy talking on the radio.

"we interrupt this program to bring you some breaking news, Alien asteroids have landed on Syndicate, devastating the entire landmark on the mountains, destroyed half of Pandora City, murdering millions, including Soldiers, everyone is panicking, They're killing us all, WE"RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

I could hear him cry through the speakers, and then the radio came back to classic music, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." i say, Weiss entered in, she was dressed and was carrying a bunch of my clothes.

"Morning Ruby." was the very first thing she said "How did you sleep?"

"good, the room is absolutely stunning, this should be a hotel." i said.

" my thoughts exactly." Weiss had a file in her hands,

i asked, "What's in the file?"

she answered back "it's just good information."

"you need to get dressed, we have a meeting to attent to." she dropped my clothes on my bed, and walked away, " and also, it's Four in the morning, not Six."

she left. 

The meeting was set in a large circle table, filled with eight seats for us. Weiss had that file prepared, and she was comparing herself to the real Weiss, because she's smart. it began with a bang, literally. the commander Nikolai shot the celing with his pistol.

" Is that really necessary?" one of the soldiers asked,

the commander said "yes, and i like it."

he continued "good morning soldiers let's begin the meeting."

the meeting involved eight people, The commander, Hesh, Tanya palevonia, A guy named Ghost ( i guess they named the team after him), Yuri, Alex mason, Weiss and Me.

The commander started "Yesterday, we witnessed Pandora city fall to the Aliens species during one of our battles with the Federation, right now it's spreading thorugh the globe, and we need information on them, because they needd to be stopped."

Weiss went first. "Here's something you need to know, The Aliens are preferred to be called ExoSkeletons, and this isn't the first time they came here." she put the file on the table, and spread it out. pictures were scattered on that file. one had the same pictures of the aliens from yesterday, and new ones including a human like creature with no armor, and just orange flesh. "History claims to show that, these species have destroyed Earth, and most of the solar system, and now it's gone through half of the Galactic system." She said.

Hesh seemed to be impressed. "looks like we're all in for a good time." he said, smiling.

but Tanya disagreed, "not really, it seems as though they're getting stronger than the invasion on earth, and it's a possibility that Us, Ghosts and the Federation will lose this war and and let humanity die."

Ghost said "what we need is a plan to lure them in, so we can kill them all."

"How are we gonna do that exactly?" i asked.

Alex replied, "we use bait, that solves everything."

"that's right!" the commander said, then he pointed at Hesh "and you're gonna be bait!"

"What, i don't want to be bait," hesh said, then he said to Yuri, "you'll be bait."

he said to him "no can do buddy, i gotta get married first."

"Well i got a country to save, and that's more important than marrying people."

"Oh, so my marriage is not important?" Tanya said.

"yeah it's not!"

Then ghost said "and is children not important?"

i whispered to Weiss, "is this what happens in meetings?"

she whispered back "yeah, but just be quiet."

"Yeah, is it buddy?" shouted Alex.

Hesh shouted, "Why are we talking about children?"

"I have no idea!" said The commander.

Then everyone started to argue about marriage, instead of the situationwith the aliens. this is a very good meeting so far. That's when Weiss spoke up,

"guys, can't we just talk this out like civilized people?"

"NO!" shouted the whole group.

"YES!" Shouted Hesh. then the whole group turned to him with angry faces, and they started to argue against him.

"we should leave." Weiss said, getting away from the meeting, i followed her, letting the Ghost continue with the argument.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Problems about Friends? (W)

Ruby's thinking about something, I can't blame her now can I. That meeting barely lasted about Twenty minutes, and it was still dark outside. we went to the hallway leading to the outside and the command room. Ruby was feeling a bit down.

I didn't even know that i still had that file in my hand.

"Ruby, i know what you're thinking, and don't worry We'll win this w-" i say to her, but she cut me off.

"no, it's not that, it's something else." she seemed to be more distressed then before.

I replied to her "I'm sorry, but those girls are enemies and they need to be stopped."

"They're our Friends!" she shouted at me. " And i know that very well than you, we're part of the Team, Weiss ."

"What team, There is no team RWBY." I didn't want her to be like this, "There is no Beacon, and there is no Weiss, Blake, or Yang, I'm Carol!" I had hard evidence against her, "I looked them up and they weren't there!"

Ruby shouted, "Well, maybe you didn't look hard enough Weiss, and you can't go by the name Carol."

"That is my name!"

"You're Weiss, and that's the truth!"

" I know the truth more than you Red!" That's the first time i called her 'Red'. "And it seems like you're lying to me this whole time!"

Ruby was denying that. "Then what do you know about me?"

"You're not in the files i looked up yesterday, and not in every single one of them showed anything of what you said!"

It would seem like Ruby was trying her best to save herself from the truth she's still going strong though.

"And you're not who you think you are, Weiss, your heir to the Schnee dust Company, and you're the smartest girl in class!"

I'm getting sick of hearing that name so much, it sounds so stupid.

"My name is Carol, not Weiss!" I pointed my finger at her, "and i should've left you back in harridan in the first place where you could've died."

"but soldiers don't let people die!" Ruby yelled at my face. She had a point, but i had a counterattack.

"us soldiers have to sacrifice people Red, and you were probably telling those two lunatics the secret about us, in order to make us lose the war!"

"I'm not a traitor!"

"And what makes you think that our enemies could be our friends, they want to kill us all, ever since the war started."

"it didn't seem like they would be enemies, they're our friends!"

"They're not your friends anymore!" I shout, "You don't even know your own life, and you don't even know about this place, or even our own lives, Jerk!"

Ruby was stunned, Got her.

She yelled out, "B-But you don't know the whole thing, and i'm not even lying Weiss!"

'Time for the final blow' I thought to myself and then said "And what if you are?"

"I'm not, and i can prove it to you!"

"You can't prove anything Red, and it's Carol!" i said.

"of course I…" Ruby stopped. She must've admit defeat, mission accomplished.

"See, you can't prove it." i said to her.

Ruby put her head down, "You're right Weiss, I'm sorry I caused this, but i'm not a traitor." She's still calling me Weiss, it's still okay. She went outside and held on to the railing, i'll admit, i was a bit harsh on her. but it may have been worth it. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

I walked into the meeting room, to find the Ghosts still arguing against Hesh, this time on musicals.

i almost forgot about them since i argued with Ruby, i grabbed a coke can and threw it at the table.

"Grenade!" The commander shouted, and everyone, except Hesh, ran from the room.

He looked at me, "How did it good?" he asked, possibly he might've known about the argument.

"Great, very great." I lied, but he figured that out already.

"Your friend is feeling sad."

"What, no she isn't!" I said, Hesh knows a lot of things, so that's why i like him, except when he uses that information against me.

"She's not in this world, but she remembers her friends that have took different roles, it's like she's from another dimension."

"I know all of that." i said.

" Maybe you don't know all of it, Carol or should i say Weiss."

I wanted to get angry with him, "now you start calling me Weiss?" i said.

I would've punched him, but then a booming voice came on, "STOP RIGHT THERE, GHOSTS!" it was the Federation.

"You got to be kidding me." Hesh said.

"YOU ARE ABOUT TO BE BOARDED BY THE FEDERATION, SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER!" out the window, a large Helicarrier came out of the clouds, it looked similar to ours.

The commander came out and yelled out, "no way buddy, we will never surrender!"

"OKAY THEN, PREPARE TO DIE!" the villainous general laughed out loud. "UH, DO YOU KNOW HOW TO STOP THIS SHIP?" he said to someone, unaware of the fact that the megaphone was still on.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT THIS SHIP." a female voice said,

the general replied "BUT YOU MADE ME BUY THIS THING FOR ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS!"

Unfortunately for the both of us, the two helicarriers crashed each other, this could be bad.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: This is Survival of the fittest, This is Do or Die (R)

There's two things I had to worry about, Weiss (or Carol, if she still wants to be called with that stupid name), and now the Federation.

That opposing helicarrier hit our own by accident, our troops started to run to any position they could think of, and so were the enemies.

I got out Crescent Rose and prepared for battle, I dashed towards the squad, with my speed. I kicked the first person on the head, when they all spotted me. I moved to the second person and hit his legs, then swung the scythe to the other person's legs, and fired a shot on one of them. I swung the weapon on all of them, and i saw a part of the ship go off exploding. The thunder shattered on the clouds as they turned orange, This wasn't going to be easy.

The ExoSkeletons again, their asteroids start to fall down all over the place, i could see them come out of their shells, then Weiss came.

She ran over to me, "What just happened?" she said, while getting Myrternaster out.

"This happened, we're in a fight with almost everyone here!" I said. Human Xs start to come out. they only had orange skin, and they were walking slowly.

I ran over there with my scythe intact and slashed on it's body, then onto the other's head. I jumped up and surprisingly stabbed on the Scout's neck, I fired a shot on it, and was in the air, when i saw another form. This one was a winged bird, with body armor on it's wings, and the rest of it was orange skin.

'Disgusting.' I thought, My Scythe turned into a gun form, and i fired two more bullets on it, it was deflected by the bird's wings.

I landed on my feet, and turned my attention on the Human Xs coming all over the place. The gun fired on both monsters, and I looked to my right, and saw the winged alien fly past me, I took aim at it, and fired on it's back. That manage to take it down.

"Got it!" i shout.

"Great, I'm proud of you." Weiss sarcastically said. Something tells me that she's still mad at me, but we can finish the argument later.

I ran over to her with Crescent Rose turned into it's Scythe form.

Several ExoSkeleton Seekers came up and roared.

"I'll take care of them!" Weiss said, she thrust her Rapier back and turned it's cord. But right away something went wrong, The beak of the helicarrier was breaking up, and we were on it.

The crack reached the end, and it fell apart.

"Hang on!" I shouted, although it seemed like Weiss didn't need a warning to see this part happen.

We were pushed and tumbled down to the Federation's Helicarrier. we got up and had to settle in for a plan.

"Ruby, which one should we take down first?" Weiss said to me, "The Federation or the ExoSkeletons?"

"The Federation sounds good enough for us." I said.

"I agree, but we must take on the-" Weiss stoped when suddenly I was pushed back by someone, and fell in the command center of the ship. Yang was back.

"oh no." i didn't want to face her again.

"Good to see you again, Little Rose." She grinned at me, feeling pleasant about calling me that. "Why don't we pick up right where we left off?"

I knew where this was going, so I ran from her, just when she realized it. While i was running, I knocked down a table, And threw only two vases, but she dodged one of them and punched the second one to pieces.

I went downstairs and kept moving until I went in a room that had Titanium walls. I put up a nearby chair in front of the door to buy some time, but Yang would eventually break it open. So I found a nearby Vent, I opened it up and went in. Hopefully Yang wouldn't notice it, because I didn't close it.

I crawled my way down the path, and I could hear Yang's yelling in the distance. "Where are you Rose, come on out!"

I took the exit out of the room and kept running upstairs. i called Weiss on the comn.

"Weiss, are you there?" I asked her.

Her response was, "It's Carol, I'm a little busy here." That's when Yang came out of the floorboards in a uppercut position, She turned to me, but i didn't had time to do that, so i ran.

Unfortunately i stopped at a large window that was broken down, Yang would be here any second now. Then a Glyth showed up, I looked up and saw Weiss. "Get on." She shouted. I did so, and fired my scythe on the ground, and thrusted upwards to the Helicarrier.

"Thanks Weiss." I said to her.

Once again she said, "it's Carol for the ninth time, We still have an argument in our hands, so we'll talk it out later."

"Why not now!" a voice from the right said. Blake had returned as well, with Yang coming on the helicarrier.

"Ruby, take care of your "Sister"." Weiss said to me, "I'll handle Christina." she ran over to her, which left me with Yang.

"No more running, Rose!" She said, getting her bracelet shotguns reloaded. I had to agree with her this time.

"Okay then," I said, "You asked for it, Yang!" I charged at her.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Before reading this Chapter, it is recommended to put this song on as this chapter will contain battle scenes (Survival by Eminem.)

Chapter 10: The winner takes it all so take it all (W)

Both blades clash when I came to Blake's- I mean Christina's sight. Our battle start to continue, My shoulder was almost sliced to pieces by her weapon, so I swung my rapier at her when she deflected it.

I strike on the katana and an explosion came up, rockets were being fired from the aircrafts by accident, or on purpose.

We both jumped off the helicarrier and landed on the opposing one, then resumed.

Christina took the first strike and i defended myself, right then I start to go on offensive mode and tried to hit her twice, It seemed like I manage to stun her when i start my blow, but She kicked me and i was pushed two feet away from her.

she jumped up and was planning an death from above strike, as i rolled to the left, just when she land. We both prepared for our next move. Christina start to run, She swiped her katana, but I stepped back and took an evasive move. no good, she blocked that, and made a counterattack.

her fist hit my side, as i swung the rapier at her katana, and kicked her. so then the revolver chamber in my rapier and when I stuck it one the ground, ice appeared out of the ground and trapped christina's legs. I bought out a glyph and launched myself at her, raising a kick in the stomach.

She flown past the contour table and landed very hard on the pavement. while she got up and i came at her, a large thing crashed in front of us from the roof.

it was another scout, and this one was in the mood to fight us, but fortunately for us a large aircraft came down on it, losing the wings and stabbing it completely.

We continued fighting, Christina kept defending herself, while i blow a few strikes. I swing the weapon at her, it managed to send her a rips to her clothing, but she messed up mine. We kept swinging over and over, when our weapons came together.

"you're gonna lose!" She said.

"That's what you think Blake, once you guys lose this war, You'll think twice before stepping foot on Syndicate ever again!" I said to her, and great, I should've known that I said Blake instead of Christina. Now Ruby's got me doing it. Our blades parted and several scouts appeared from the roof, along with a seeker and a juggernaut. this looks bad.

Fleeing sounds like a good idea, but that would make us look like a coward, but we did so. We jumped up to the hole in the celling and got back to the outside battlefield. We kept the fight going even when Ruby and Yang- i mean Lisa- came fell in on us.

Our sharpened weapons come at each other, impaling one another and I dodged a swipe from the right, and did the same to Blake. Some reason though, She switched and let Yang come at me, I didn't had much time to defend myself with her punching skills, but i blocked a couple of them before she kicked my shoulder. Then Blake came up, grabbed me, and put her katana near my neck.

"Rose!" she said to my ally.

Ruby saw this and had Crescent Rose up, aiming at her in gun form.

"Drop your weapon right now or else She's going to meet her maker!" Blake was confident of killing me right now, i couldn't even move my rapier. I expected Ruby to do something, She said, "Look out!"

"Hah, I'm not falling for that one!" Blake shouted at her. whatever Ruby meant happened, A large explosion came up, blasting us away from it, we were scattered through the air and the impaling wind. Both Ruby and I fell on the Ghosts' Helicarrier, and inside we crashed on the benches. as we got up, there was Federation soldiers, big surprise.

"Stop then now!" The sergeant ordered, we both head for cover as the sound of bullets came out of their rifles.

they would be easy to fight, if not for their body armor.

"Weiss, We have to move!" Ruby said, running to the far door behind us, with me tagging along, and this time I forgot to say ' it's Carol'.

We head back outside, and witnessed the battle of the Federation, the Ghosts, and the ExoSkeletons.

Out in the open, We could see Blake and Yang coming to us.

"Like we need any more problems than this." I said. We took off to the back side, with the villainous duo on our tail.

but we were caught between them, and a dead end. But we didn't stop running.

"Whatever your thinking Ruby, I don't like it!." I shout.

She shouted back, "Well me neither, but it's our only chance!"

We reached the end of the ship, And jump off, to the very ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Music: Gyorgy Ligeti - Requiem

Chapter 11: Falling down (R)

Freefalling into the ground a few feet away, what the heck was I thinking?! That could mean certain death, But I had a feeling that we would be safe doing so. As Weiss and I start to fall down into the surface of Syndicate, We saw nothing but clouds, all which are formed together to create a cylinder shape from miles away, they roared with thunder and they covered the ground.

I could feel the vibration of the storm all around my body, and if Weiss was yelling out at me, I couldn't hear her. Blake and Yang were still behind us, and I couldn't hear them either, I could only hear my heavy breathing.

This is why i should've looked at the map of planet Syndicate, because I didn't know whether we'll land in the ground or the ocean. The explosion behind us vibrated the whole atmosphere around me. This wasn't the first time we went falling down though, but it was a lot different.

it start to rain as well, touching everyone and also the bruises all over me. If I had to choose between the rain and thunder, i'd choose the rain. Suddenly a large object fell pastus, it was a wing of an aircraft, bursted in flames. it went through the clouds and disappeared from our sights. We came close to the clouds and went past it.

I start thinking about the others, Hesh will have a 50/50 chance of surviving that battle, and maybe the helicarrier explosions. as we kept falling, we could see more of the ground in front of us.

There was water all over the place, (Yes!), but i wished we had googles because the rain was hurting my eyes. but on the way, a pack of ExoSkeleton birds were flying all over the place. I got out Crescent Rose in gun form, and shot a few of them, my aim though was hard to hit them so i figured that i got three. I put the weapon back.

Once we went past that, all that's left is the ocean. i was already for it, but then a glyth suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and i fell flat on it, then resmumed falling, in a very bad free-fall dive.

We landed in the murky deep waters, and I felt the cold liquid all over us. We immediently break for the surface, gasping for air. It was filled with asteroids all over the place. I looked around for anything to hold us, and a raft was there.

"Ru..By….Wha….Wer….You…think…ing!" Weiss gurgle throughout the water.

And so was I "Sorr…y.. Wei…ss…, it… was… our… on…ly…. chan…ce." said I.

"Well...you...wer...luck...y...i..used...those..gly...ths."

We got on the raft made out of broken metal parts, and coughed up some of the water from our mouths. when we got up, something fell from the clouds. It was both of the Helicarriers, bunched up together and going towards the ocean. A large splash came at impact, followed by an explosion, it shook the whole ocean, and splashed the water at us.

"Oh my…" Weiss said.

"Yeah." I said in agreement, by looking at the damage cause by everyone, there's no chance of winning.

"Weiss", I said "I think this war will be our last."

She nodded. "Can't go wrong with you there."

The clouds were gone, and the gray sky was back. The sea was getting calmer, and the wind showed a breeze in the air. everything was fine but something was wrong with Weiss. She was lying down on the wooden board.

"Weiss, are you alright?" I asked her.

She said to me "No, I feel weak, what else would i feel like?" She looked seriously hurt, " I just feel different all of a sudden."

"Just breathe Weiss, we're almost through," I said, but we weren't through.

She didn't speak, she had her eyes closed.

"Weiss, wake up." I yelled, "Wake up, I'm not gonna let you die here, We have to end this war, Wake up!"

I moved her side to side, "Wake up!" That seemed to do the trick. She start to open her eyes.

"Ruby…" She slowly said, and looked at her hand, "Ruby.. what time is it?"

"Uh," I didn't know, but it could've been past six o clock. "it's morning time?"

"What, Ruby we got to get to class!" She said, "Or else we'll be-" She looked out at the water, and the asteroids.

All I old think of was this 'She's back'. Weiss Schnee was back.

"Welcome back, Weiss." I greeted her.

"what do mean 'welcome back', I've been here this whole time." she obnoxiously said. "Why are we in the middle of the ocean?"

I answered "We jumped off a large ship and landed here."

"And where's Beacon at, what happened?" She asked.

"Okay Weiss, I'll give you a short version." I explained, "I woke up on another place, and you were there but you called yourself Carol, and there's a war going on between the Ghosts, which you and I are in, and the Federation, but theres these aliens called Exoskeletons, and they want to end this world, so that's it."

"What about Blake and Yang?" She asked, hoping for a good answer, but she isn't get one from me.

"They, unfortunately gone to the Federation' side, and want to kill us."

"What?!" She said in shock, "Why are they doing that?"

"I don't know, but this appears to be a different world, so maybe they took different roles, like you did."

"This has to be a dream then, Pinch me." she didn't offer any arm for me to do so, but I pinched her left wrist.

"Oww!" She yelped out, "you idiot, I was just kidding."

"Sorry." I said to her.

so far we were both in trouble, Weiss had her memory back, but we were pretty much stranded in the ocean, Blake and Yang were still evil and were coming after us, There was no sign of help, and We lost communication with the Ghost. Could this get any worse?

Yes, yes it can.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: all aboard (W)

How did I even get the name 'Carol' in the first place, it sounds so wrong, Ruby said that she didn't know how this happened either, so I was left in confusion. And I had no idea why i'm here, as well as being in this war. Maybe i'll remember this information later, right now i got to blame Ruby for making us jump off the ship and fall into the ocean.

then, an object ascended from the water, it was an oval shape tube cockpit, and along with it came up a long shaped horizontal figure.

"It's a earthquake." Ruby said, as our raft was shaking.

"an earthquake in the ocean?" I said. "how original, look behind you!" She did so and there stood the cockpit. we were on top of the Federation submarine, hitching a ride on that thing sounded like a good idea. We head off the raft, and go to the submarine. We start to climb down on the ladder.

"watch your step, this ladders are slippery." I said to my leader, but of course we're not in Vtayl, but she's still leader of team RWBY, although her sister, and Blake, and Yang turned against us.

We stopped on the solid ground, and our surroundings gave us a good look at the control room. all around the room, there was buttons placed on each table.

"How many buttons do you think they are?" Ruby asked me.

"About seventy-two of them to be exact." I answered, at least I know a lot about submarines in Syndicate. Each button had a symbol on them, missiles, water guns, party streamer guns, and as always a self-destructing button. That could come in handy.

I looked over at Ruby who looked like she was about to push one of them.

"Don't touch them!" I said to her, acting calm. She stopped whatever she was doing.

"Sorry, I just want to test one of them."

"Well, do that when we're busting raps and standing for something." [Survival reference]

Ruby was a bit confused, "Raps?"

i said "yeah, that's what they call themselves on a Tuesday, don't ask why."

She asked me again, "And you're standing for what exactly?"

"I don't know, maybe freedom, or peace, I'm still trying to remember that." I never knew what we were fighting for, in fact, i didn't know much of the ghosts, maybe i figure that part out. We decided to keep moving down the corridor hall. We were expecting to see some Federation soldiers but none came.

but we did heard a sound, something banging on the concrete wall. again and again, it banged.

"What's that?" Ruby said.

i said to her, "probably just some bored soldier." I don't care for that noise, but Ruby did, She found a low vent and opened it.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm just checking out who's doing that noise." She crawled right in there, and left me.

"Alright fine, go then!" I shouted out at her. "I'm fine being left out here while you go investigate some stupid sound that's not important!" I walked from the vent and kept moving to the next hall. Ruby's gonna get herself into great danger. hopefully i can get to her.

I kept my back to the wall in case of any soldiers. My comnlink was still here, so I tried to contact with my team. I started with Tanya,

"Tanya, are you there?" No one responded, but that didn't stop me just yet.

"Ghost, you there?" no good.

"Alex, do you copy?" that didn't work either.

"Yuri, what's going on?" he didn't respond as well.

"Nikolai, hello?" that didn't work, and i tried a different name. "Commander, please respond." nothing worked out. but i still had one more person that I could check.

"Weiss." Ruby's voice startled me. I screamed and fell to the floor. when i start to get up I said "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry."

"What did you find there." I said, looking at the next hallway.

She said, "a prisoner, his name is Logan Walker."

"What?!" that shocked me, Logan was David's younger brother, but he became a prisoner of war, just months ago. I barely hear about Logan from Hesh for a long while.

"Ruby, this guy is part of Ghosts, we have to rescue him from those guys, immediently!" I said. Ruby agreed.

I forgot about giving Hesh a call, but hopefully he's alive out there. Logan has to be rescued.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Rescue mission (R)

Logan Walker, I don't know why he's never mentioned to me by Hesh, It's probably because it's hard for him. but if we get to him, i'll ask a bunch of questions to him. when I first saw him, his appearance was impressive, He is a blonde, and looked like he's in his mid-20s.

He had no chance of staying in that cell, so we need to get him out now. Weiss and I walked down the hall when we heard more noise, a nearby window showed the action. Two soldiers were coming to Logan's cell, one of them opened it.

"Walker, The general would like for you to come here." One of them said. Logan looked up at them.

"Why should I care?" he said, undoubtedly, he sounded like a man.

One of them got mad at him. "What did you say!" the second guy pushed his comrade back. "Just ignore him bud." Logan got up, there was no chains on him, so if he manage to escape, he'd be dead. He walked with the rest of them.

Weiss turned to me, "I have a plan." She said and pointed at that large air vent. "You go through the air vent and and get to the lower level, right where they are, I'll go to the ammunition room and I'll give you the signal to ambush them."

I nodded, and proceeded to work. I crawled through the airvent, it was a bit cramped like the other one, but I could get used to this. It was dark, and the light behind me wasn't helping. 'This could take long' I thought to myself, but then I touched nothing, and suddenly I fell off the vent way. I only screamed a little, and then I started to bump into things. I landed painfully on a large vent way, and light shined on me.

I slowly crawled to it, the vent was blocked, but I could see the competition, The two soldiers were standing and holding Logan in their arms, and right there in front of there stood General Shepard, the leader of the Federation.

"Well, well, if it isn't Walker, the second son of Elias." He said, "I expected more from you in Chile."

"that's what you think Shepard, you weren't there to see it." Logan said to him, he smiled and Shepard gave him an unpleasant look.

"yes, but I have ears all over the globe, I heard about everything you guys did, and you almost avenged your father."

Logan ignored the last part and said, "then maybe you heard about our dying salvation on this rock."

Shepard said, "I know, we're being attacked by Aliens again, just like on earth." He walked around him for once, and came back in front of him. "They won't do it again on Syndicate, we'll kill them all, even if the human species dies with it."

So the ExoSkeletons attacked planet earth before, that surprised me, I always though they attacked this planet earlier. that file Weiss had earlier didn't say anything about that.

I start to grip the vent gate, while Gen. Shepard continued, "Gabriel made us superior, We have the greater power, while you have the power to make smoothy machines that cost $1.00 dollars."

"That's not what we did, power isn't meant to be controlled, and soon enough you'll lose control over it if you're not careful with it." Logan said, he stopped smiling and looked at Shepard. "Besides you were always a traitor to America."

Shepard walked over to him, and sent a fist right onto his face. "Don't think I always was, Walker!"

I looked at the window, where Weiss was, she tapped the glass quietly, and put her five fingers up. That was the signal, The bolts were already lose, so we can make the ambush happen.

Weiss put her fingers down as if it were counting down, four…three…two…one. She backed away, and crashed on the window glass so hard, it broke apart, making her pass through. and landing on the floor where, Shepard and Logan were.

"Surprise!" She said, getting out her weapon.

I came out of the air vent, with Crescent Rose in my hands, as it turned into it's gun form.

"Surprise boys!" I said, aiming at Shepard. then, as if right on cue, The door bursted open, With Hesh and everyone else coming out.

"Surprise Shepard!" He said.

"Hesh?" Both Weiss, and I said, looking confused.

"David!" Logan said surprised to see him.

"Walker!" Shepard said, whipping out his gun.

"Logan!" Hesh said, now surprised to see his brother.

"Guards!" Shouted Shepard, and several guards came in.

"Hi guards!" Ghost said, putting up his Carbine rifle at the Federation soldiers.

I looked at Shepard, he was pointing the gun at Logan.

"Nobody move, or this guy gets it!" He shouted.

"Don't you dare shoot that kid!" Nikolai said, coming up with his shotgun in hand.

"Oh I won't." Shepard said. "You have three warnings, don't waste them."

"Hesh, just let him kill me, there's nothing left to win." Logan said.

"Oh yes there is brother." Hesh said taking one step towards his brother. "I'm not gonna let you die." Shepard fired a gun at a random place.

"Ow!" a soldier from the far corner said "You shot my helmet, ow!" he continued to hold his helmet, that now had a dent.

that distraction seemed to be interrupting the moment. "Okay." Shepard said, "Now you have two warnings left."

"Alright what's the deal with you guys?" Nikolai asked, still raising the shotgun. "Taking ODIN was enough, but now you plan to threaten the whole alien species, Why?"

Shepard said, "Our own species is dying, if they continued to strive forward, Life as we know it will come to an end."

"You don't care if we die or not, you just want to see the world end right in front of your eyes."

"And end it will, you can't stop it, Not unless we launch our nuke right in their faces."

Weiss spoke up "You only have one after ODIN fell apart, if that plan fails, you'll be crying yourself to death." She pointed mysterian at Shepard.

Shepard came back at her saying "well i bet you'll cry when i manage to mess up your princess dress."

that made Weiss mad, "What did you say to -" She stopped when Shepard fired the gun at that other position from before.

"Ow!" Said the same soldier with the huge dent, "You shot my DVD copy of Every villain dies at the end." ( will not say names of characters). He hugged his copy to his chest.

"Oooo, What's it about?" Asked Yuri.

"it's about every villain dying." The next thing that happened was crying, everyone started to weep in tears and bang on the floor like toddlers, except for Me, Weiss, Hesh, and Logan.

many people were shouting things out. "Why" "I never get to see [ insert villain name ] when he/she's bald." "why did that happened to them?!"

"Wow, and I thought Nikolai was insane." Weiss said.

This went on for a few minutes, when Shepard spoke up. "alright, what were we saying?"

"you were saying that you'll kill Logan, after our final warning, and that we were discussing about ODIN." I said to him.

"Oh, thank you Red." he start to continue "our last nuclear missle will launch at the desire location, where all the aliens will die there."

"That plan isn't going to work Shepard," Logan said, "you'll let every single one of your soldiers die, and for what purpose?"

"The purpose to rule the world." Shepard kept the gun pointed at logan, this wasn't going to be a good conversation, and a plan needed to be formed.

"Says the guy who couldn't control his flock of sheep." Alex said, as an insult. (that was considered a joke).

"How did you know that?" He asked with a bit of fury in him. then a loud baaa was heard behind one of the walls. Shepard just stood in his position. "Shut up Jerry, I'm working here!"

Hesh replied, "What about Earth, would you just forget about all that just so you could destroy the aliens, Do you even know what they are capable of?"

"Of course i do, they're on top of the food chain so we're gonna flip that around."

"But killing half of your species isn't worth it, you could lose everything!"

"That's where you're wrong Walker." another stern voice came from the stairwell, just high above us. he walked down to the end gate, he had a black headband, a leather jacket, plus a little scar located on his cheek. if he had a gun, i couldn't see it.

"Rorke." Hesh and Logan both said.

"Did you miss me?" Rorke said, he seemed to be a dangerous person, by the looks of it.

"Wy did you do this Rorke, you left me for dead and took my brother away." Hesh had known Rorke in the past, but Weiss and i sorta had no idea who he was, beside being the leader of the Federation.

"He would be useful for us, he knows about military secrets, but since Earth fell, we decided to use him as bait." he was very concerned of winning this war.

And it started again "Wait, don't make him be bait, let him do it!" Nikolai said, pointing at Shepard.

"Hey, i'm too old to be bait, let Alex be bait!" He said pointing at the guy.

"No thanks, let Tanya be bait!" he replied.

"Hey, I'm too cool to do that, let Red do it!" She said.

"What?" I shouted, Now they're doing it on me, "I can't do that!"

"oh, is it because You Need to get married First?" yuri asked in an impatient mood.

"No, I'm fifteen!"

"Then get a boyfriend, red!" Yuri continued the argument, "And if that doesn't work, we'll make Rorke the bait."

"no way, you're crazy!"Rorke shouted.

"or am i?" The conversation took a bad turn already, as a lot of people started to take one step towards Shepard, who fired a bullet At the corner again, which made everyone shut up.

"okay, that was your last warning." He said to us all, even Rorke.

"ow!" The same soldier from earlier said, "You shot my lambogini 2015 edition!" we were surprised to see that here.

"How did that get in The submarine?" Weiss asked herself. While everyone was looking At The car, She said "get ready to fight." She stabbed the rapier on the ground, where ice came from out of it, suddenly trapping Shepard in it's grasps. he got in a state of shock and accidently shot his gun at the first soldier guarding the captive Logan. he raced out to Hesh, who was already firing at the enemy soldiers, the Ghosts did so as well.

Rorke raced upstairs, and we didn't had time to chase him. I got Crescent rose in rifle mode and fired at a few enemies. we didn't make progress, when Weiss shouted to us, "We have to get out of here!" she was already racing out to the way the Ghosts came in, I followed them out, while Shepard tried to get his feet out of the ice.

We raced through the hallway, and unto the place they came in, which was the same way we came in. I waited till everyone started to go up the ladder, I looked for the self-destruct button, but it wasn't there.

"Go!" Ghost said, he was already looking for a button as well.

"I'm not leaving you behi-" I start to say to him, but he interrupted me. "Just go, I'll hold them off." I obeyed him this time, and climbed up the ladder, i could hear the gate shutting behind me, it looks like he pressed the lock down button. I ran over to the helicopter and we soared off.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: sorry if this isn't making sence, i'm trying my best to make this story good. And also i would like to thank The reviewer who requested me to add logan.

Chapter 14: the final day of war. (W)

That was a hefty escape, the rest of us were looking out at the ocean, we lost Ghost to our formidable enemy, and Rorke was still gaining power. Ruby looked at me

"Weiss, can i ask you something?" She said to me, I nodded, there was indeed something she never knew of. "What is Earth?"

That was a sore subject, "It's a peaceful planet, where humanity originally lived, but now it's lost." I was close to telling her the whole thing, but Hesh spoke up.

"It was back two months ago, just days after Logan was taken from me, I was in the city called New York, Manhattan as some people call it. I'd looked at the stars, replaying the events that has happened for the last ten years, ODIN was standing guard over us, the satilite of mass destruction was looking down over people, in hope of it being controlled by us again. The Federation was in control of it so we didn't had a chance, during one of the most haunting nights of the year, they came..."

"The ExoSkeletons?" Ruby said.

Hesh nodded, "Yes..., during 1962, aliens appeared in pima, but no one noticed cause they were in the middle of the cold war. A unknown organization eliminated them, and it caused a chain reaction, erasing the exsistence of the alien species...well almost. The ExoSkeletons traced the attack, and headed for Earth, Just two weeks after the ODIN impact, they came at colorado, and the military units came there to kill them all, they thought they did so, untill now.

"The asteroids landed on the city, and they started to attack us immediently, everyone start to panic, the aliens were landing all across the globe, and ODIN, well, it was gone along with LOKI, it landed on the Federation's home, and destroyed it all. We had no choice, but to get out of there using the space craft ships, We left Earth crumbling to pieces, and we ended up in Syndicate, and our war still rained on." He put his head down. "Winning this war will have a cost, Humanity is right at the end of it's cycle."

I nodded, and so did Ruby, we both know how dangerous this war is, but we'll be doing this for humanity, no matter what it takes.

"We're almost at New Liberty city." Logan said, "It's time to fight."

By twenty minutes, we arrived at The largest city on the planet, also known as the Federation's tearitory. we hopped off the helicopter, and turned to Hesh, who was still on there with Logan.

"Listen up!" He shouted through the sound of the helicopter. "For the past decade, The Federation has created destruction on us, We lost thousands of lives, But they are just one of the reason's we're here, The ExoSkeletons have invaded our home once more, and they will arrive to do it again, unless we strike them first. So we're here today to reclaim what we've lost and to fight for Earth, and our Freedom, We're Ghosts, We're the saviors, and we'll end this war today!"

"Sir, yes sir!" We all shout, We were all desperated to win this war, and Ruby was up for it.

"Now let's go!" Hesh shouted. His helicopter flown off in The air, And everyone moved out in separate ways. I had to run off to the left side of the road. an explosion start to came from where i was heading, it would seemed posibile that they had a tank here, but i start to notice it being attacked by the ExoSkeleton scouts.

Then a hunter came out of the distance, this one looked the same as the others, but it's skin was replaced with blue, electrical surgits all around it. i already start to prepare for attack, but when it leaped over, and i swung mysterian, it dissaperaed on thin air.

"Aw, come on." i said, the alien reappeared next to me, I tried to stab it, but it leaped again, and immediently appeared a few feet away from me. the it did the same thing again, this must mean that they're evolving. the alien suddenly came up on me, and pinned me to the ground, it's claws were trying to hit me, and it only got my shirt, in an instant second, it suddenly fell on me with a dead thud.

"Get off!" i said to the dead alien, i looked over after getting the thing off, to see Blake who was letting her whiplash pistol turning back into a katana, and then she stealthed it.

"Nice to see you again." she said to me. it didn't seem necessary to fight her, so i had to deal with my least favorite option: running away. i took off in the oposite direction, and i already knew that she was following me.

"Hey Carol." a friendly comrade said, he was part of Alpha squad, and he had a minigun turrent up, i went past him, as he fired loads of bullets at Blake, unfortunately she deflected all of it with her stealthed weapon, and leaped off to kick his head. After moving over some ground i stopped to face Blake.

"Blake, it's me Weiss, don't you remember?" I shout to her, Ruby had been mentioning team RWBY a lot of times so this could work out to Blake and, possibly, Yang as well.

"Great, now you're crazy." She just said, this was going to be a lot harder than expected. "Let's just fight this battle, Carol!" fine, if that's how she wanted it to be.

"It's Weiss!" I start to move at her, I swung the rapier at her side, only to be deflected by her own weapon. she struck at me with brute force, i stepsided it's approaching attack, and swung back, but i only got her bow, the whole thing slipped off of her head to reveal her cat ears. She didn't mind it at all. she was still going to kill me. That's when a boom sound came from the clouds. it was a large asteroid, this one was heading towards the center of the city.

It landed with much force, that it caused an earthquake, streets were being torn apart, i started to tumble away from Blake in a rolling position, as the road i was standing on start to tilt upwards. I looked to the asteroid, where a lone figure was standing on top of it. A federation helicopter was circuling around it, Gen. shepard and Rorke were there as far as i was concerned.

"Attention, Alien leader!" Shepard shouted through his megaphone. "You are being attacked by the Federation, surrender now or you will suffer pain!"

Silence. the leader didn't look at the copter. it start to speak. "Pain does not cause suffering to a man of immortality." it's voice was heard through the whole battlefield, everyone had stopped the fight to witness the man..thig.. or whatever that had caused this terrible fate.

"Oh, so that's how you want it to be, " Rorke said out loud, "Well too bad, Launch the missile!"

That wasn't good, that nuclear missle was going to come now, and we'll all be killed instantly.

"Ruby, get behind cover now!" I shout through the comnlink. she responded "Okay." I ran over to the side of the cracked roads, and braced for impact, the sound of the missle was already approaching faster than i imagined, I closed my eyes and was ready to witness our own deaths...nothing. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes again and looked at the asteroid, the Exo-leader was helding out his right hand in the air, and it was using a gravitational ability, he was levitating the last missle.

Woah...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Ultimate battle (R)

That Exo-leader was using a gravitation ability against a missle. How could he do that!? Everyone was gasping by the sight.

"holy _Shaun of the dead_!" Rorke said on the megaphone.

the alien leader spoke again, "Weaponry of mass destruction can only become a futile attempt of winning." using the gravity powers, he thrusted the neclear missle out of the city in a flash, and it was heading back to it's owners. the missle was faling straight into the large helicarriers controlled by the Federation, the missle landed straight on top of the leading one, and replaced it all with an explosion, the sound of burning metal, and cries of rubble were scattering all over the place.

"No," Shepard shouted out loud "we're all gonna die!" The Monet he said that, the battle automatically resumed. I was moving down the cracked roads, just hopeing to find my way to Rorke, and Shepard. I could hear two soldiers gambling on through the battle.

"we have to call backup now!" The first soldier said to his fellow comrade, who said "that won't work, everyone's camping!" I took a peak at what they were facing, two federation soldiers camping with marshmallows. I paid no attention though, I kept going onwards, leaving those guys doing there business. As I continued, I brought out Crescent rose just as i saw a few Exo-aliens down my path.

I spun around with the scythe, and let it attacked the scout, who was just about to hit me. Then did the same thing using the butt of the weapon, and following it up with a spin attack against the exo-humans, adding it up with a horizontal bullet attack from the hilt of the scythe, hitting the seeker's eyes. I slammed the blade right into the approaching hunter. I made the scythe go into the rifle form and shot at the scorpion from the distance, with a few shots it laided dead. A juggernaut Appeared behind me, I run away, and hoped on to the sideways building, i looked behind me, to notice the juggernaut pouncing on the glass windows, it fell down to the ground just a few feet away.

"Yeah, that'll teach you to use fists on buildings!" I shout out at it, but then it must've mean i was talking to myself. i kept moving onwards, i landed on the rooftop of the next building, i looked to the side to see a helicopter just hovering above the roof, General shepard hopped off of it, and aimed his pistol at me.

"Your gig is up Rose!" He shout out to me. i pointed the rifle at his head, either his gun or mine will win, this may not change the tide of war. except then something else happened, a hunter (this one blue) randomly came out of the air and pounced on Shepard, "What the _Hot Fuz_-" He said out loud and then he slipped off the roof, without even letting his gun go off. he screamed as he fell down to the ground several feet away, dragging the hunter with him.

I didn't see what happened to him, but i know that he was now dead. I looked behind me to notice an Exo-bird flying at me, i grabbed the wings as it flew over the street, the bird was spirling out of control and we both crashed on the window of a short building. i rolled over and watched the bird skid all over the floor, and then stopped under the boot of it's killer.

"You're so late to the party Rose." Yang said, i scampered up and backed up.

"Yang, you don't have to do this!" i said to her, "you're on the wrong side."

"Shut it, the Federation is going to win again, like in 2016!" Yang slamed the floor, and the whole place fell down, both of us were falling through the floors, I keep banging myself, "OW!" i keep saying to myself. We stpped moving on the first floor, and when i got the opertunity to run, i took it. i immediently jumped out of there, and i didn't get far when i saw Hesh, and Logan who were aiming at Rorke, who also had his pistol against the duo.

"This can only end in one way." rorke said "With me becoming the ruler of Syndicate."

"Don't be so sure about that Rorke." Hesh said, he was smiling a bit "Many things can happen in one bullet, so you might want to rethink your future." however their guns were immediently slipped off their hands with moving icicles that were probably from Weiss, they decided to settle this with a knife. but i couldn't tell what happened next when i was being punched and launched into the air past the trio. i landed very hard , and i start to breath a bit faster now.

'Okay ruby, think.' i thought to myself, 'how do you defeat Yang without actually beating her?' that was an impossible question to answer, 'I can do this.' my hands touch the cold ground, i touched my face, the fingers felt blood coming from my nose, this showed that Yang wasn't going to listen to me or Weiss, she made it personal.

"Please stop this now!"i shout, barely having enough courage to fight her again. "This isn't you, You're part of team RWBY, not some stupid global power!"

"Shut up jerk," Yang said, her fist was rising up to her face. "just fight me, or else i'll murder you with my own hands!" Oh no, not again...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Team RWBY is over (W)

I holded my left arm in pain, there was a rip in my right shoulder and i had a bruise on my face. Blake had manage to cut in a few moves on me, now i'm not doing so well.

"Stop it Blake, it's me Weiss!" I shout at her, she didn't listen to me, I gripped my shoulder "just listen to me, you don't work for the Federation!"

"shut up, I do!" She yelled at me, and pointed her katana at me. "What makes you think you know the truth, what's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing's wrong with me!"

"Well there is, this is my life, and I don't care what you say!" She charged at me, my rapier blocked it's attack. Nothing was going well, Blake wasn't going to stop attacking me anytime soon, I swung the rapier and she blocked it, she swung at me in a vertical angle, but I slipped in a kick at her chest, she backed away a bit while I brought the rapier's slot turned to the purple section, a glyph appeared under her feet, but she was immediently pushed by a juggernaut , it didn't notice the glyph that it was standing on and in an second was flipped upside down to the ground.

"Thanks for doing that!" Blake said, she struck the katana at me, I barely got hit by the weapon, she kept getting the best of me, while I defended myself with mryrtenaster until I got the perfect advantage, the moment she backed away, basket hilt turned to the light blue slot, and icicles came out of it and trapped Blake's arms and legs. that was my cue, I jumped up and was prepared for the final blow on Blake, but I became pushed by an unknown object, and rolled out on the side. The object was actually Ruby , who I was a bit weak but still ready for a fight, her nose was running red.

"Ruby. " I said to her, she may have mess up my blow but there was no time to complain, seeing that Yang and Blake were standing there.

"You ready to kick some butt?" Blake asked the villainous Yang.

"I was born ready!" was her response.

Ruby was doing the same thing I tried to do, "Yang, Blake just stop!" She yelled out at them.

"No, this is how the world should be!" This wasn't good at all, we needed a plan.

"Ruby, distract Blake." I whispered to her.

She nodded and shouted out "Hey Blake, I bet a dog could kick your butt!" That was very terrible.

"Was that the best insult you can think of?!"

"yeah, what else insults faunases?" There wasn't time to answer, as she started to run away, just as Yang was coming at her. Blake was charging at me, so i ran as well. Why isn't she remembering herself, this doesn't make any sense, i stopped when a alien hive appeared, an Exo-bird was flying at me, but met it's fate at the tip of my rapier. I tripped again by Blake's whiplash pistol.

"Carol, this is the last time you'll see this world," She said "Humanity is dying, and if the ghosts doesn't surrender, then we'll all be dead." it sounded like she was setting up a death wish. I couldn't stand that, she was a friend, an ally, and even though she may be a bad guy, we have to help her.

"Blake, you're wrong, it's Weiss and this war will end today, no matter how hard it takes!" I shout out to her, she took a mean face at me,

"Fine, then today's the day you die!" She immediently ran at me, I defended myself with the rapier as she attacked, the next thing i knew, i was being attacked by her in many ways, i slashed through one of the moves, but she returned fire at me, she was in the offensive stage now, I had no hope of trying to get out of this situation. the basket hilt turned to the red, i attacked her with the rapier's blade glowing red, she was pulled back by it's impact, but she continued her rage against me.

she immediently punched my rib, and my face. She was winning this battle, i couldn't get an advantage, she was too strong. Then she went behind me, and stuck the katana right at my throat again, i still had the rapier in my hand. i breath, and let Blake talk.

"Well Carol, after everything you done, you couldn't win still." She was mocking me, i just looked at the destroying city, being lit in flames, by us, and the Aliens. "It's a shame really, you have to die in this world on it's fateful judgment day, while we rule the whole galaxy."

"Who ever said anything about ruling the galaxy." I said, this is going far enough,

"No one did, until now." She said, i could sense her smile and the sweat of her hands. "When everyone falls, we will be the supreme overlords, and I'll be their rightful heir!" I can't take it anymore, did it really matter to her and the Federation, they will all just die by the last alien species on the universe. this must stop.

"No...You..Won't!" I immediently used my elbow against her chest, then she let go of her grip on me, and, with the rapier's power on white, Stuck the blade at her. it had stuck on her chest, i was breathing slowly now, and I felt ashamed at what i've done.

I. Killed. Blake. my friend and teammate of RWBY was dead, because i was trying to help win the war, i let the rapier out of her body as she fell down. I was holding back my tears, but one of them slipped off,

"Blake, i'm so sorry." I said softly "I just wanted you to remeber the whole team, but i guess it's too late now." My hands slowly reach to her eyelids, i closed them up. "I'm sorry, we'll win this war for you and hmanity, i promise." I stood up and walked away from her, Ruby's gonna be so sad about this. I barely got a few steps away when, a small explosion came from behind me, i wasn't hurt, nor did i feel it. I turned quickly to see Blake... what?!

"Stop!" She said, she had her revolver pointed at me, i looked at her chest to notice that it was still cracked.

"You're a robot?" i said in shock.

"Shut up!" She just shouted to me, "You're not getting away this time, We're the global power of earth, but now that's gone because of you and the aliens, now it's time you die!" She was all up for winning, how foolish of me to think that she was still human.

"We'll win this W-" Her voice was cut off again, she gave a shocked look, and saw her chest, it was stabed by an extended long claw, she then looked at me, the claw whiskeked her away into the ground.

"Blake!" I shouted out to her, a monsterous roar came from beneath, an object landed just in front of me, Blakes aiming arm, I just helded it in shock, and then i notice the ground crumbling upwards, i didn't see what happened next cause i ran from it. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Red vs. Yellow (R)

I backed away from her, I was now ten feet away from her.

"looks like you don't know how to stop fighting." Yang said, smiling at me, "You're gonna lose, one way or another." Convincing her was becoming too hard. My hands were shaking, if Yang isn't going to get her memory back the nice way, then she will if i settle this the hard way, but i couldn't do it.

A helicopter then came from behind me, it belonged to the ghost, they started firing on Yang immediently and she dived for cover. I jumped to the helicopter and grabbed the railing. I looked over as the copter moved in the air. We passed a few buildings while I went on the copter.

"hey what are you doing." The passengers said, "this helicopter is for one person only."

"Sorry about barging in." I said to him, I grabbed a pistol like gun with a claw on the barrel. I aimed it to the outside.

"hey, hey!" The soldier said. I fired the Grappel gun at the nearest thing possible, an aircraft. I was pushed by it's forcing grip, and landed straight on top of the plane, the pilot seemed surprised to see me.

"Keep flying, I'll do the rest!" I shouted out at him, but I couldn't tell if he heard me, I looked behind me to notice a Federation aircraft following it. this was the problem that the pilot was facing. I got Crescent rose in it's rifle form out, and aimed straight out at the plane. "Time for target practice." I thought out to myself. the bullet fired on the plane's wing, only making a dent. one of the missles launched out of the bottom, and was heading for us, i fired twice on it before making it twirl on the side and crash on the building. The Federation pilot was surprised to see this (well i can't see his expression because of is helmet).

"Ruby, are you there?" Weiss said through the communicator.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" I had to shout out, due to the wind.

"We got bad news, Blake ..."

"Yeah?"

"...She..." Weiss didn't say anymore, perhaps she was breathless. I turned to the federation plane and fired on it again. it started to launch another missile at us, i took it down with a few bullets on it's lower wing, and let it fall.

Alex chose that moment to come up on the communicator, "Red, how are things?"

"Good, why?" I'm sure that the federation was winning this fight now, or it was the Aliens.

"We have a huge problem now." I looked to the front to see what he meant

I looked out at it and replied, "What the heck is that..?" There was a large alien the size of the buildings, it had a big regtangular head, with spikes running down the forehead, two massive claws on the front and back side, and it looked like a resemblance to a spider. on top of it was the Exo-leader. This isn't going to be good. I looked behind again, a missile was launched from the opposing plane, ours turned to the right side, but it immediently followed us. I could tell that it was a homing missile, one of the rarest ones around this whole place. We had to shake it off somehow, the pilot knew exackly what i was thinking because, we delve right to the Exo-spider. the planes moved their way to the massive legs, and made a right and left turn on each one. I kept holding on. the plane moved upwards now, i quickly fired one bullet on the homing missile, and it slowed down a bit and fell straight on the Federation plane, it exploded to pieces just instantly, the pilot saw this too, and the plane rose to normal ground.

I hopped off just as we were close to the nearest building, the pilot gave a salute to me, and i did one to him when he left. i put the communicater on again. "Weiss, you still there?" all I heard was static on the line, she must be busy with the battle.

Then "Rose!" I turned around to see Yang, yet again she wanted a fight from me. "Stop running away from me, and just die!" She had her fist with the guantlets ready. I could notice the tear skin on her neck, there was no blood except for wires... wait, wires?

"Yang, Are you possibly-" I stubbled on my words, she was interrupting me again.

"Rose, just stop with this shenanigans, it's time for you to die right now!" she was infuriated with me, She charged at me with full speed, but when I stabbed the ground she stopped, because she was right behind the blade. I swung it past her, then notice that her piece of hair was cut. oh no.

Yang saw this too, "Why you little...!" She shook her hands and burst right into fury mode, her eyes were red as fire. She was charging at me again for another comeback.

A/N: this story is almost done, thanks to COD's onslaught DLC launch i had add some stuff on there, but it'll all be worth it, And volume 2 of RWBY is announced, so i'm running out of time.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: things are immediately heating up, sorry about the few chapters, but things are about to be closed up in this chapter, the battle of the villain leader.

Chapter 18: the tyrant's last conquest (W)

Ruby was still fighting Yang, that's all i know of. Hopefully she can stop her, because i need her in this last fight against the Exo-leader. I was in a helicopter with a soldier who had his hands on the turret. I still had Blake's metallic arm with me, that confused me, if i was Carol, i'd knew this but the fact that Blake and, possibly Yang were androids kept me puzzled, maybe someone could tell me about this soon.

we were able to see the leader on top of the breeder (we now call it that). he just stood there looking all high and mighty. the antennas of the breeder pop out unexpectedly and fired at a distance. in it were probably machine gun-like gas bullets.

"Great, time to take this guy down!" the solder on the turret replied, Edgar for a massacre to take place. He went crazy as the turret fired more rounds than the other one. the bullets went flying, each one of them hitting the breeder, it didn't budge until the alien leader notice us.

"Uh, i think you made it mad." I said to the soldier. he shrugged his shoulders and continued shooting. the leader was being shot down many times, but it was still standing. the breeder turned in a 90 degree angle and start to let its antenas fire at us, the helicopter came into a manuvere, but made it spiral a bit too much, we held on there. the helicopter regain control just as the breeder stopped shooting as us.

I put up my communicator, "Hesh, do you copy?" unfortunately i couldn't hear him, the signal must've gone down. "Darn it." I tried Ruby but she wasn't responding either, this was bad now. Nethrless i got out Mrytenaster and ready for a face-to-face battle. the soldier at the turret fired again, this time at the breeder, it start to take a few hits on the face, but it was invulnerable to the other shots.

"We need to hit the face, it's the only weak spot." The soldier at the turret shout to his communicator. he continued shooting as he finished his sentence. i held on the straps watching the fight take a drastic turn. the Breeder roared out to the city and slammed its front legs on the streets, creating an earthquake on the roads. The soldier brought out a different turret this time, a rocket turret. It fired one rocket on the breeder's face. it looked over at us.

"Don't do that, we need to take care of the leader!" I angrily shouted to the soldier,

"Then how should we do that, when a monster the size of the buildings is wrecking the town!?" he replied to me. good point.

the helicopter came to a full turn right to the right side of the breeder, there the soldier fired a rocket at the leader, who took the shot and fell right to its knees, then the breeder suddenly lost its footing and let it's body fall right on the street, then it came back up. I realized something right then.

"i got it, if the leader get injured or killed, the other aliens will start to weaken." I explained to the soldier who nodded. that ws a possible theory for now. a missile came from an plane and hit the breeder's face, who returned fire with its antenna guns. the aircraft was starting to take heavy damage and tried to retreat, but was consumed in a fireball and fell on the buildings, making one of them topple down. I looked over to the side, a whole bunch of Exo-birds were flying past us and heading towards the aircrafts that was planning to hit the breeder. we were losing a lot of help and not to mention, the federation was losing as well.

I watched the leader who was busy fighting someone over there with a scythe...oh, its Ruby isn't it. She was swinging the weapon at the villainous alien who was doing his best to defend itself. She was badly bruised, and i don't think she can last long. the leader used it's gravitation ability and pushed Ruby to the read end of the breeder's head. She got up and coughed up some saliva, she couldn't take this alone.

"Delta, take me on the breeder's head." I shout out.

the worrying pilot replied, "What, Why?"

"Just do it, or else we're all dead." the pilot understood and the helicopter descended to a few feet from the head, i hopped off and Ruby turned to see me.

"Weiss, thank god." She said, her breathing was going at a normal pace, but for how long?

"Ruby, you're injured." I pointed out to her. "Are you sure you can continue?"

"Of course, it's nothing serious." that was a lie, she had her left arm scratched up, but she picked up something from the back, it was a gun, in the shape of an assault rifle, except it had a horizontal canister on the left side of it, and a cap on the rear of it. "Take this." She threw it at me with a simple catch, i was able to use it, though i'm not so big on guns.

while i stealthed the Mrytenaster, I aimed the gun, which was called 'Venom-X' at the leader, I fired it out to him. it shot out acid and hit the leader in the drench, it start to wipe it all off and tried to gasp for breath, if it could do that.

"Nice!" I said to myself. the leader looked at us in complete anger. the alien was being attacked by a machine gun behind it, a Federation helicopter was shooting it, but then it was destroyed by the antennas. the breeder started to lose it's ground but regain it's normal rate. "Ruby we got to stop him!"

"On it!" She shout in agreement, her scythe turned into a rifle and shot the Exo-leader three times, holes came on it's neck an head. now we really made him mad.

"Why you son of a bewitched episode!" It said out to us, and pointed it's finger at us, "I'm gonna tear the flesh out of you!"

Ruby replied to him "Well, you better do that on yourself cause you barely have any flesh on you." that still sounded terrible.

"You don't have good insults." I said

"Sorry, it's the best one i can think of." the alien leader kept looking at us, but it failed to notice Yang, she came right behind it and punched the leader through the chest. She was breathing and her anger was growing strong.

"You stupid jerks!" Her guantlet weapon exploded on the leader, and tore him up to oblivion. it's part were scattered through the whole place, Yang was just standing there, now she had revealed half of her robotic form. Her left arm was gone, her right face was burned off, her right arm had lost it's skin except for the hand and her guantlet, her eyes were red and her right leg was burning off. "You can't win this war!" She shouted out to us, "I'll avenged Shepard and Christina even if we were the last people on Syndicate!"

Suddenly the breeder start to weaken, it slid off it's claws and start to fall foward, We were being pushed forward to the ground, Both me and Ruby were moved onto the ground, Yang was right behind us, so we ran cause if that big alien creature was still alive then it's best to not stay close to it. we made a left turn at the road, only to see an aircraft fly staright at us and then to Yang, She used her right hand and slowly tried to push it away from her, but she was gettint it and her close to the nearby building, she stopped. "You idiots, come back!" She shouted again, but then the whole plane exploded, and She was caught in it as well.

"Yang, NO!" Ruby shouted. then we heard the whole city become a devastated place. the top of the buildings were taken down and Ruby start to walk foward. She was losing her balance, and even worse a lamplight chose that moment to fall on her, "Ow!" She sounded terrible now, I ran in front of her, the large lamp post had her pinned to the ground.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out." I said to her, My hands rest on the cold metal pole and i pulled with all my might. no good. no good. "Ruby, you'll be okay, just stay cal- oww!" I felt a bullet through my left shoulder and i fell on my back, the figure was standing there, with his left arm and leg wounded, his right hand had a pistol. Rorke, He stopped just a few feet from where i can see him, i was breathing heavily now.

"It's over!" Rorke shouted to the sky "We won, you hear me god!" He was agrivated. "The Federtion is the new world order!" but then he was stopped.

"This is for our father." a calm stern voice came from behind. "Good-bye Rorke." a bullet sound appeared out of nowhere, and Rorke fell down to the ground, he had a bit of blood coming out. he was dead. for good, by Logan and Hesh.

This war was over.

A/N: almost done guys, just have to do one and a half chapters so that this story can wrap up.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: It's almost over, just got to do this chapter and it'll all be over, it's time to bring the new future.

Chapter 19: We're Ghosts (R)

I was going to die, my vision was blurred, and i felt like nothing. We won the war, but with a great cost. My life was about to end, soon enough I may see my mother again. I would like to thank Weiss, Hesh, and Logan for helping me fight against the Federation and the ExoSkeletons, and Blake and Yang. I couldn't see anything, but blackness all around. I've never felt this much pain before, I would've died by a villians hand, but fate decided to let me go peacefully.

The bleak sky was moving, I was being carried upwards by someone, perhaps to my resting place. I could feel that cold air coming in, my hands were feeling the same temperature. I didn't know whether I should close my eyes or not. I had to look at the world one last time before my death.

As I began to lose conscious, I start to remember the good times in Vale, the Emerald forest, Signal, and Beacon academy. Good times. But maybe i had some of them in Syndicate, i would've want to learn more about it's origin. A i could do now was let my spirit go to heaven, to my mother. This war was the last thing i've ever needed, dying a hero's death sounded differently then they say. Death was the last thing i ever wanted to see. this should've been quick, i don't think we have a medic here at all, but if they were trying to rescue me, then it could be too late.

the sky was changing to a clear vision of a women covered in a white cloak, her face was covered in a hood, only her smile was there. she was looking straight at me and she held out her right hand. my own mother wanted me to join her in the heavenly skys that will be our salvation through judgment day. my own right hand was slowly reaching hers. It's time to go. But she didn't take it, she was slipping away, floating back up in the air. She was going up, or maybe i was moving down. the cloaked image of my mother was fading away, and so was the blackness. Am I still alive?

Cold water was the first thing i felt.

"Ahhh, I'm up, I'm up!" I shouted out. the first person I saw was Logan, he was holding a bucket filed with water.

"I told you it'll work Weiss." He said to my friend, who was just appearing next to him. Weiss had her left sleeve cut off and replaced by a bandage wrap. she was gripping it tightly. She didn't paid attention to logan this time.

"Ruby." She replied, "are you alright?"

"I think so..."

"Good, I thought it was the end for you." This is the first time Weiss ever felt sorry for me. "We manage to survive the collapse, no one expected that to happen." Hesh came right behind her.

"Rose, Schnee, sorry about this." He said to us.

"Don't be" I replied to him "it's not our fault we were sent to this world to be in a war, I kinda got used to it."

"Heh, so you don't want to know about all this?"

"Of cou-" I stopped short on my sentence. "Wait, you knew?"

Hesh started to speak again, "Yeah, in fact We're the ones who made you come here."

"You made us go to this devastated planet to help you guys win the war?!" Both Weiss and I shout out to him."We barely got ourselves killed!"

Hesh put his hands up "Sorry, it was nikolai's idea, we used a portal gun to create dimensional loops, and you two were the only ones human enough to come here plus We lied to Weiss about her amnesia, thinking she's Carol, and for the other two, the Federation did the alternative way."

"So you knew that Blake and Yang were actually androids?" I asked, cause it was hard facing their possible death."

"Yes, but the Federation did that, one day before earth fell apart, and they only had one piece of DNA on there, so they used it to make androids, too bad that didn't work out now."

Logan came to his side, "Besides, I was captured for two months straight, and thanks to you two, i'm out." Well, we had to agree with him, on the bright side we defeated a global force. But nother question came up.

"Is the Exo-aliens gone now?" I asked the Ex-prisoner of war.

"Yes, forever, although i think that invasion ten years ago made them stronger all the way to now." He explained, "I doubt that they could survive that event, even Rorke never knew about that event." the mentioning of Rorke seemed to please him a bit. I could barely get up on my feet, but i did notice the remaining corpse of Rorke and i did know that Shepard was dead, and he had his flesh torn off by those aliens.

"Uh, why couldn't you kill them?"

"There was samples smuggled out, and that created more havock for the government, they even went so far into nearly putting us in oblivion, and we had to use nuclear detonation bombs to take them down." looks like this war is way worse than it seemed.

"What happened to the others?"

"They're still breathing." Logan may not be happy about that. "and we almost lost Alex there." Weiss finally spoke up again.

"so now what, we won the war." she was in utter confusion of what to do next.

"we wait." Hesh said. he and Logan walked away from us. Weiss took one look at me, and unexpectedly hugged me.

"Ruby, i'm sorry this happened, but we won." She sobbed. I felt her pain the same as mine. our weapons were still with us, and i knew that well enough. This war was worth it, but it was the last war we'll ever hear of in Syndicate, and Earth but not in Remnant.

a half hour passed, We walked to the place Hesh and Logan were standing, they were next to a circular portal, that had a blue fog circuling around.

Hesh spoke "I think it's time to go home."

We nodded, if anybody asks about our bruises and new scars, i would say the whole thing. I'm pretty sure Weiss had the same thing on her mind. we took a step foward to the portal, we turned to see Hesh and Logan behind us.

"Good luck in beacon." Logan said. he threw out something at the both of us. we caught the things and saw that they were dog tags, with the ghosts emblems on them. "take these to remember the war."

We nodded again. "Well, see you on the other side." Weiss said, she start to walk through the portal and dissapeared, i went next.

"Ruby." Hesh said to me one last time, "Thanks for everything." I smiled at him, and walked back to Beacon. To home.

...

A/N: we're almost through with the story, so keep reading for the epilouge.! :)


	20. Epilogue

A/N: The epilogue is here, plans of my fanfic universe are coming soon. so be ready

Epilogue: Hope

Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee woke up, on their beds. this wasn't a dream, it was the real thing. they both noticed each other and the dorm.

"Uh, are we back?" Weiss asked her leader. She shrugged her shoulders, they couldn't tell if the portal work, and if it did, how will they know, besides the fact that they're wearing their pajamas. They hopped off their bed bunk and turned to the sides, to see their friends, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, dressed in their academy uniforms.

"Good morning teammates!" Yang said to them, giving a one arm hug to both of them. that was a result of nearly crushing their spines. They break out of her resistance.

Blake replied "how long were you sleeping, our first class starts in a few minutes." she was acting normal, but Ruby and Weiss thought differently. Perhaps they've been so much focused on the Federation-Alien war, they believe that Yang and Blake were not themselves. Weiss walked close to them with a stern face.

"okay this might be a weird question," she said to them "but, are you familiar to General Shepard or Gabriel Rorke?" That confused the both of them quickly, they never heard of those names before. They raised an eyebrow.

"General wha..?" Yang didn't understand this. Weiss looked at Ruby, that question got solved, but not the next two.

"Have you ever heard about planet earth?" once again an eyebrow was raised by Blake and Yang.

"Earth?" Blake was more confused. Ruby came right to her older sister.

"Yang, are you and Blake robots?"

"say what now?" both Yang and Blake said. "where did you get that crazy idea from?" Weiss walked over to them and searched his back pocket, turns out whatever she was looking for wasn't there. while she searched for something, Ruby walked over to Yang and put her hand on her left arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked her baby sister, she touched her arm and squeezed it hard, "Ow!" She let her arm get away from Ruby. "Why did you do that?"

"Sorry, at least you're not an android." She rubbed her arm. Weiss did the same thing with Blake, who backed away from her.

"Uh, we're going outside now, just be on time for class." Blake replied, and she and Yang walked out of the dormitory. Which left the two teammates in there. they decided to go change into their uniforms. later, once that was done, they start to talk.

"Okay, i have no idea why they don't know about Syndicate." Ruby explained to the more confused Weiss.

"Yeah, but remember what Hesh said, the Federation took samples of their DNA and made programmed androids, so that they lost half of their personalities." Explained Weiss.

"So with that in mind, the real Yang and Blake don't remember Syndicate, but the ones on there do."

"right, and i pretty much lost that mechanical arm from earlier." so far they're the only ones who know of the place. Weiss looked at Ruby and noticed a dog tag on there, She noticed Weiss' as well. without mentioning, they looked at the dog tags.

the tags had the ghosts emblems, and on the other side, there was their names.

Weiss Schnee

Age: 17

Outcast

Ruby Rose

Age: 15

Outcast

"Looks like we'll remember them for a long while." Ruby replied.

Weiss nodded and said, "right, and maybe, just maybe, they're having a good time on Syndicate."

"But what about Earth, they could come back there, right?"

"I guess they could." there wasn't time to talk anymore because they had to go to class, and their wonders of the Ghosts will be remembered.

Earth: August 29th 2026

David and Logan Walker watched the ocean sea, as their helicopter flew past it. This trip from Syndicate to Earth was tiring, but now they're back on their home planet. Hesh was holding a dog tag, titled: Scarecrow. their father.

"If dad was still alive, he'd love the scenery of our country without the wastelands." Logan said, "And it took a decade to end this war."

"We had to do what was right, Logan." Hesh replied to his brother, "Besides we got our home back, and it almost seemes as if nothing's ever changed."

he was right on that, it almost seemed like it, the dead alien asteroids were scattered through the whole ocean, and right to the front was New york. "We avenged our father, and everyone else."

the helicopter moved to the island, where construction was already in progress. far away was the Statue of liberty, but only the torch remained there. and on that torch was the flag.

The flag of the Ghosts.

"Dad, the war's over, we won."

The End

Song plays (Hope- COD Ghosts OST).

A/N: thank You readers for checking out my story, i appreciate Those who liked this fanfic, And i'm planning to make more stories in The near future, Until then, thanks for reading my First fanfic And see You soon

p.s: keep am eye out for COD ghost DLC, The new game, And especially Volume II of RWBY this summer:D


End file.
